It's a Sin
by ConsumedHatred
Summary: Just going to be a collection of one shots, and maybe a few two or three shots here and there. Going to consist of YAOI pairings with characters from Bleach. R18! You have been warned.


**Predator**

"Come on Ichigo, you need to get out and loosen up some! It's been ages since you last went to the club with us!" Keigo whined as he clung desperately onto Ichigo, a cold Friday night in September.

Currently Ichigo and company were outside a diner, having all just eaten dinner. Puffs of hot hair were visible in the crisp autumn air as the friends stood outside the diner chatting, all with full bellies.

"I hate going clubbing, you know that!" Ichigo growled in annoyance before hurling Keigo across the street, not even batting an eye at the bloodied heap his 'friend' ended up in.

"He's right Ichigo, you need to get out," Tatsuki voiced her support.

"Not you too Tatsuki!" Ichigo complained, omphing when someone suddenly dropped down on his shoulders.

"Ya need to get laid bro!" Renji said his face dead serious as he punched Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Ya've been so tense lately, it's getting' on ma nerves ya hear?" he followed up, not afraid in the slightest of the trademark scowl which was now upon him.

"Yeah Ichigo, maybe you'll find your next girl or boyfriend," Inoue popped in, Tatsuki resting her head upon her woman's shoulder.

"I said no! I'm not going to the damn club with you guys, it'll end up a disaster like last time!" he yelled in frustration, shrugging Renji off of his shoulders. Ichigo glared at his friends as they continued to nag, and after fifteen minutes of their insistent 'screeching' he finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn club. You happy now?" he groused at them, glaring at each of his friends separately making them all swallow in nervousness.

"But I will not take responsibility for any of your drunken escapades!" he declared before turning on his heel, and beginning the trek back to his apartment.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

He sighed as he stood in line, waiting to get into the esteemed Las Noches night club. Las Noches was a new club in Tokyo, but was rising fast and had become incredibly popular in a short amount of time.

There were dress codes, security was top notch and the music was the best. They had an amazing young and talented DJ by the name of Hisagi Shuuhei, who was rumored to be one of the best around town.

As much as he hated night clubs, Las Noches was actually worth visiting once in a while.

After a ten minute wait Ichigo had finally reached the front of the line, smiling at the bouncer Komamura who checked him over quickly before letting him inside.

Ichigo didn't like to brag but he knew he had good looks, and his unusual hair color never failed to attract attention, in both good and bad ways so to speak. He had great style as well, for although he didn't follow the current fashions he always looked stunning. He had his own personal style which suited him perfectly, and men and women approached him like bees did honey.

But Ichigo wasn't the type to go with the most handsome man or the prettiest girl; no he looked for the unique ones. But such people rarely came by, and Ichigo was certain it would be just another night of turning down hopeful partners.

His friends were already inside, and well on their way to getting drunk so Ichigo simply got his favorite drink and sat down by their table. The table soon emptied as the guys got dragged out onto the dance floor by the girls, Ichigo smiling at his friends who were having a good time.

A few hours in and the fiery tangerine had still not been approached, something he found peculiar and relaxing. He'd been able to enjoy the few drinks he'd bought in peace, which was a rare treat in a club as busy as Las Noches.

Lights were blinking and the DJ was playing the music loud, mixing and ripping awesome tunes through the speakers which pumped up the crowd on the dance floor to the extreme.

Ichigo didn't appreciate the type of music clubs played, but when Hisagi was the DJ even he felt the beat and rhythm encouraging his body to move. Typically Ichigo listened to rock and metal, but on occasions he could enjoy this kind of music too.

He'd just finished his second Resureccion when he heard someone cough to gain his attention. Turning his head his eyes met brown irises challenging his own chocolate depths. He looked the man up and down, and had to admit he was quite the looker.

Wavy brown hair swept back leaving a single bang to rest between his intelligent and cunning eyes, tall and lean body with slightly broad shoulders. A finely cut face with a nice and smooth jaw, and a posture which screamed 'I'm out of your league'. He had a hand stretched out and a seductive smile stretched on his lips.

"Could I have the honor of a dance with you?" he asked his voice silky and smooth, the voice of pure sin.

Ichigo silently thought about it, considering the pros and cons. He knew that this man did not have good intentions, but he could take care of himself just fine.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Sitting at the bar was a man who was clearly foreign. He was much too tall to be Japanese, Asian at all for that matter. High cheekbones, strong jaw and a straight nose, broad shoulders, thick neck, long torso, legs and arms. The guy had to be at least 6"5 feet tall.

A wide space had been given to him, two bar stools free on each side of the beast of a man. He wore ripped bleached jeans with a stud belt, along with high leather combat boots. Fingerless leather gloves covered his long sturdy fingers, and above a grey wife beater was a well-used but new looking leather bike jacket.

A silver chain hung on his right hip, and his left wrist had a motorbike chain bracelet around it. From his neck hung a hammer like pendant on a thick silver chain, indicating he was from Europe.

He had a thick mane of black hair, which was swept away from his face to hang in a wild mess down his back. A long thin and jagged looking scar marred the entire left side of his face, stretching from the hairline and down to his jaw, crossing his left eye on its path.

A stylish eye patch covered the man's right eye, the patch attached at three different points. One strap went diagonally down over his cheekbone, in front of his ear and finally connected to a choker like piece which adorned his throat. A second strap went diagonally towards the right across his forehead, changing into a silver chain midway before disappearing into the wild mane of hair. The third strap followed the common path of an eye patch strap, only above the right ear instead of below.

All in all the man made an intimidating sight, heck his clothing was barely even allowed. He screamed danger, and one had to be a fool to not be wary around him. He was a predator, no doubt about it and tonight he was on a prowl, searching for the perfect prey.

And oh what prey he had found. Currently unaware of the predatory gaze set upon him, was a fiery tangerine out on the dance floor. The foreigner eyed the handsome male with interest, as he seemed to be struggling with his dance partner.

"I said hands off" was shouted loud enough to carry across the room even above the deafening music, and the foreigner heard it loud and clear.

Apparently someone was already stalking his prey, he would not allow that. An irritated growl left the man as he made to stand up from his stool, only to have the surprise of a life time.

The sleazy pretty boy which was currently trying to feel up his prey had his faced bashed in, before being decked easily as if he was a sack of flour. The crowd gasped in astonishment before the security calmed the situation down. He could see the orange haired male explain himself to the personnel, and soon after the brown haired rich guy was thrown out by one of the bouncers.

He just found out his prey was not prey, but predator like himself. The young male had some serious power in that body, and he found himself even more set on conquering said male. With his mind set he waited patiently for the male to get off of the dance floor.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

He knew something was up with the guy, had felt it from the start. But of course he just had to accept anyway, one of his more stupid traits. He loved challenging fate and death, the adrenaline of a fight never failed to get his blood boiling.

His pulse still high from the small thrill it had been to deck the sleazy bastard, his body began moving away from the dance floor. His friends had looked at him from their spots, and he'd shrugged at them. Shaking their heads they'd gone back to dancing with their partners, and he was left to his own business once more.

As he moved through the crowd a shiver ran down his spine when he felt someone staring at him. He stopped and looked around trying to pinpoint that gaze.

His eyes connected with a single green one, and another shiver went through his body. That gaze set his very soul on fire; he could feel his blood tingling inside his body. Predator like he himself, a strong one at that, a challenge!

'_Now here's an interesting person'_ he thought to himself, smirking at the man making his way through the crowd towards the almost empty bar.

Dropping down onto the barstool right next to the man, he spun around to face the counter raising his hand hollering "Shinji, get yer ass over here!"

A skinny looking blond guy at the far end of the bar immediately perked up, turning his head to see Ichigo, piano teeth showing in a wide smile.

"Well if it isn't the tangerine devil!" the blond hollered back, making his way towards Ichigo with a skip to his step.

"What can I get for you old friend?" he asked leaning on the bar counter grinning at Ichigo, casting a glance towards the hulk of a man next to his friend and back to Ichigo.

He knew when his orange haired friend was trying to catch someone, and he had to admit he was jealous of Ichigo's guts. Not many dared to try for a guy like the one on Ichigo's right.

"Give me a Bala, I've already downed to Resureccions," he replied.

"Right away honey!" Shinji snickered barely dodging the punch Ichigo aimed at him.

Ichigo just chuckled at his friends antics. He and Shinji had been friends for years, and the blonde was a hundred percent gay and not afraid to show it. He was currently dating the oddball of a man who owned this place, dubbed 'getaboushi' by Ichigo because of his choice of clothing.

They seemed to get along well, and had been together for two years now; the longest Shinji had ever been in a relationship. It didn't take long for Shinji to finish mixing the drink, and he was soon right back with Ichigo.

"Nice move you pulled out there Ichigo," Shinji snickered.

"Tch! Same old, same old," Ichigo growled in annoyance, not forgoing how the man to his right kept looking him up and down while listening to their conversation. There was mutual interest, perfect!

"Isn't it about time you found a pretty girl or a hunk of a man to warm your bed Ichigo," Shinji whispered with a knowing smile.

"I'm working on it aho," Ichigo whispered back before tilting his head to shoo Shinji off.

"You wound me Ichigo!" was Shinji's response before he laughed and skipped off to a new customer further up the bar.

"So where are you from? Clearly you're not from this part of the world," Ichigo said, trying to break the ice between the two of them.

"Scandinavia, I'm from Norway," the man replied in fluent Japanese. Upon receiving an awed look from Ichigo he continued with "was an exchange student, decided to learn Japanese properly after that," as an explanation.

"Souka," was Ichigo's thoughtful reply.

"So you on vacation or?" he asked.

"Nah, I moved to Japan several years ago. I like it here," he said.

"Besides, my mom was Japanese," he replied.

"Well it's good to know you like it here then," Ichigo replied smiling at the man.

"May I ask your name?" he continued.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, but just call me Kenpachi," was his answer.

"And I'm-," Ichigo began but Kenpachi finished for him.

"Ichigo right?" he said.

"Uh yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo but just call me Ichigo," he replied.

"So Ichigo, you've got some nice moves. To be honest I was about to come up and lend you a hand," Kenpachi confessed.

"Hoh? Not that I would need it anyhow, but thanks," Ichigo replied with a laugh.

"It seems people mistake you for prey a lot," Kenpachi concluded.

"You bet they do," Ichigo groused in reply which made Kenpachi release a booming laughter.

Laughter dying down Kenpachi's eye gleamed as it locked with Ichigo's brown ones.

"So you looking for company this fine evening?" he finally dropped the bomb.

"It depends, can you handle me?" Ichigo growled seductively leaning in closer towards Kenpachi.

"No Ichigo, the question is can you handle me?" Kenpachi purred as he captured Ichigo's lips in a kiss which told of raw power.

"Oh I think I can" Ichigo purred in reply before finishing his drink and standing to leave the club, Kenpachi following suit with a predatory grin on his face.

From the other side of the club, at the table Ichigo had originally been sitting at Renji nudged Rukia's shoulder.

"Guys!" he called, pointing towards the exit once he had their attention.

"Oh my, I hope Ichigo will be alright," Rukia chuckled upon seeing the beast of a man Ichigo had ensnared.

"That guy looks like he could rip Ichigo apart," Keigo shuddered.

"Don't worry, Ichigo can handle him," Tatsuki smirked.

"Now who's up for another round?!" she hollered, getting a unified yell of excitement in reply.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Ichigo's legs were trembling as he stepped off of the Harley Davidson he'd just been riding bitch on. He'd ridden a motorcycle before but not with a driver as crazy as Kenpachi.

"I'm never riding a motorbike with you again, were you trying to kill me?!" Ichigo hollered to which Kenpachi only laughed loudly.

They were outside the building in which Ichigo's apartment lay, the two of them having settled on going for the younger male's place.

"I gotta say, this looks like an expensive place," the brute said.

"Well I have a pretty good salary, being a respected doctor comes with benefits," Ichigo admitted before beckoning for the man to follow.

Swiping a card in the lock at the door, it opened letting them into a nice hallway. Walking up to the elevator the card was swiped again, the machine reading the code inside the card sending them to the right floor automatically.

"That's some fancy shit," Kenpachi muttered which got a chuckle out of Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'll never get used to this kind of luxury," Ichigo replied just before a small bell rang and the doors of the elevator opened.

Each floor had only four apartments, so they were pretty big. Walking down the hall to the left Ichigo swiped his keycard through the lock on his door, before punching in a code the door opening with a beep.

Stepping inside Kenpachi recognized what was a modernized version of a traditional Japanese house, apartment size. He had a soft spot for houses or apartments that breathed new life into the ancient style which Japanese people built their houses in.

As usual there was a small step up from the entrance, meaning he was supposed to take of his shoes on the stone part of the floor. Ichigo had already taken of his coat and scarf, and had stepped up into the apartment. The tangerine doctor had been in the kitchen to get a glass of water, and upon returning to the living room he found Kenpachi in jeans and wife beater only.

Licking his lips at the well sculpted torso he smirked before swallowing the rest of the water in one go. With a seductive smirk Ichigo stared at Kenpachi, before turning on his heel walking down the hallway with extra sway to his hips.

His body trembled in anticipation, excitement and lust as he felt the beast of a man stalking after him with the aura of a predator on a prowl. The moment Ichigo slid the door to his bedroom open he felt strong arms wrap around his abdomen before warm lips attached to the nape of his neck, teeth nipping lightly.

A soft moan left his mouth as he leaned into the broad chest of the man behind him, the blood already dropping towards his loins. The thrilling and pleasurable actions continued for a while, his neckline and jaw mauled lovingly by the beast currently in possession of him and Ichigo enjoyed every damn minute of it.

But there were other parts of his body demanding attention, so with a lustful growl he twisted around in the man's hold hooking his arm onto the sturdy neck forcing Kenpachi's face down towards his and engaging the brute in a wild make out session.

Both men moaned into each other's mouths, Ichigo nipping playfully at Kenpachi's lower lip every now and then. Releasing the man from his hold Ichigo placed a kiss to Kenpachi's jugular, nibbling on the spot relishing in the soft groan which escaped his lips.

Reaching a hand down Ichigo groped Kenpachi's growing bulge, sliding his knee between the bigger man's legs applying pressure from below while nibbling at the underside of Kenpachi's strong chin.

A loud groan left Kenpachi as Ichigo began easing the both of them back towards his built up futon, tripping himself over the edge making Kenpachi land atop of him with a surprised 'oomph'.

"Feisty," Kenpachi chuckled.

"I like that," he purred his tone dropping down to sultry and seductive levels.

Ichigo shuddered at that, grinding his erection against Kenpachi's gasping at the pleasurable friction.

"Needy lil' bitch ain't ya?" Kenpachi growled in excitement.

Ichigo smirked before twisting his hands into the fabric of the larger male's wife beater.

"This is in the way," he purred tugging suggestively at the piece of clothing.

With a smirk Kenpachi easily got rid of the piece of clothing, Ichigo removing his own in response.

Hands were immediately all over the place, mapping out sculpted torsos and feeling every dent and bump which marred the different toned skins.

"You have the body of a warrior, so many battle trophies," Kenpachi whispered into Ichigo's ears enjoying the way the smaller male's hands softly caressed his skin tracing the scars they found.

"And so do you," Ichigo whispered in reply, groaning softly when Kenpachi nipped his earlobe in reply.

With those words Ichigo's hand sneaked down into the larger male's boxers, grabbing a firm hold of the man's erection. Ichigo's heart jumped a little at the sheer size of it, his pupil's shrinking just a tiny tad in surprise and shock.

"Yep, that's going inside of you, very soon," Kenpachi purred in a sultry tone, before undoing the belt on Ichigo's jeans.

"Oh god," Ichigo moaned at the words, raising his hips to make the removal of the trousers easier.

A rough palm and fingers soon encircled Ichigo's own erection, as they began pumping their partner to a full blown hard on. Sweat was already beading on their skin as they continued their foreplay in Ichigo's rather cool room.

When Kenpachi gave a particularly harsh tug on Ichigo's dick, the smaller male took the hint. With a growl he hurled Kenpachi around with a surprising ease, pinning the brute beneath him.

It wasn't long until Kenpachi was laying there stark naked matching Ichigo, the tangerine eyeing the pulsing monolith of a cock before him in awe, fear and growing hunger.

He'd never taken anything as big as that up his ass, but he always did enjoy a good challenge. Throwing any and all hesitation out the window he eagerly went to work on the engorged flesh.

Kenpachi groaned loudly in pleasure when that warm cavern of a mouth engulfed his straining member, soft sucking noises coming from Ichigo's mouth as he diligently worked on his erection.

One thing was for certain, the tangerine minx could give one hell of a blowjob even if he could barely fit half of the length inside his mouth even while deep throating. That was one talented mouth, with a devilish tongue to accompany it.

By the time Ichigo let up Kenpachi was more than ready to fuck the orange haired doctor through the mattress, but his partner needed preparation. There were few who could handle his size, and to this day none of his partners had managed to take him completely, women and men alike.

"Turn around," he commanded, the lighter male obeying at once.

"You have any lube?" Kenpachi asked as he spread Ichigo's globes wide taking an appreciative glance at the pink and puckered entrance presented to him.

"In the upper drawer of the nightstand," Ichigo gasped out enjoying the light rubbing Kenpachi was giving his hole.

The sound of a bottle cap being opened made the entire situation even more real to Ichigo, and when the first finger found its way inside he moaned loudly with lust and hunger, wiggling his hips to get more.

He was ashamed at how wanton he sounded, but really who could blame him. It was most likely more than a year since last time he got laid, so it had all been building up quite nicely.

Ichigo focused entirely on the probing finger inside him, emitting small gasps and groans whenever Kenpachi hit one of his good spots. One finger soon became two, and then three. The long fingers reached deeper inside Ichigo than any other man's, and a loud lusty moan tore out of Ichigo's throat when those fingers found his prostate gland.

"Oh fu—ck! There Kenpachi!" Ichigo moaned loudly rolling his hips and pushing back onto the fingers to get more of that mind numbing pleasure.

Kenpachi grinned and continued tormenting that spot until Ichigo let out a frustrated growl.

"It's not enough!" he complained.

That complaint flipped Kenpachi's switch and Ichigo soon found himself on his hands and knees, with a predator looming over his back.

A shiver of anticipation went through his body, as he spread his thighs wide purring when Kenpachi settled against them. With a growl Kenpachi fished a condom out of one of the pockets in his jeans, tearing the tiny package open and rolling the condom onto his swollen member while pouring lube over Ichigo's entrance.

"You ready Ichigo?" Kenpachi questioned, letting the tip of his dick rub lightly against the tangerine's entrance.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and nodded with a seductive grin, gasping at the pressure being applied to his entrance. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo fisted his hands into the sheets and grit his teeth as Kenpachi's engorged length began coaxing its way inside his body.

When half of his length was swallowed by Ichigo Kenpachi stopped, not missing the pained frown upon the tangerine devil's face.

"You ok there Ichigo?" he asked in concern, knowing well that he was too big for most to handle.

"Just give me a sec, it's been more than a year since last time" Ichigo panted while wriggling his hips trying to find a more comfortable position.

Even such tiny movements were enough to make Kenpachi hiss in pleasure. Letting out a deep breath Ichigo relaxed his entire body, focusing on the pleasure of Kenpachi pumping his slightly diminished erection.

"You can continue now," he told the other, gasping when Kenpachi began moving forward once again. With one final thrust the larger male was finally fully seated within his partner.

Kenpachi let loose a loud moan of pleasure, gripping Ichigo's globes tight enough they would surely bruise later.

"Damn you're tight," he panted leaning his weight on Ichigo's back, kissing his neck and nibbling at it which made the smaller tangerine gasp cutely in pleasure.

"You can move," Ichigo said after a short while, rolling his hips to encourage Kenpachi to do so.

With a confirmative grunt Kenpachi pulled out to the tip slowly, before going in full power which made Ichigo howl out in pain and pleasure with his mouth open, eyes wide with tears beading in the corners.

Kenpachi repeated the action, living up to Ichigo's expectation about how a wild predator behaved in bed. Small curse words accompanied by short gasps and loud moans rolled out of Ichigo one after the other, each thrust Kenpachi gave paralyzing his body with intense pleasure.

Their current pace was hard and slow, and for Ichigo hard and slow didn't really work.

"Fa—ah—aster, Ken—Kenpachi," Ichigo managed to gasp out.

"Give it to me hard," was moaned loudly just after, the predator happy to comply.

Ichigo yowled loudly when the change of pace and a slight change of angle on Kenpachi's part made the brute hit his prostate hard and dead on.

"Oh fu-ck yes! God!" Ichigo moaned loudly, instinctively moving together with Kenpachi bringing the most pleasure out for the both of them.

Ichigo met every thrust Kenpachi delivered, the large man grunting and groaning in pleasure at the constricting heat which had his dick entrapped.

Without warning Kenpachi hooked his arms around Ichigo's torso, falling back onto his shins seating Ichigo across his thighs.

"So deep, ah-hah-nghaa!" Ichigo moaned loudly in pleasure as the new position allowed Kenpachi to plunge even deeper inside of him.

Kenpachi began riding Ichigo hard, never giving the tangerine a break as he relentlessly thrust into the warm heat over and over again. Ichigo had one of his arms across Kenpachi's shoulders, fingers twisting into Kenpachi's hair for leverage as the man twisted Ichigo's head to kiss him however awkward the angle became.

"Kenpachi! I'm close, god I'm so clo—se," Ichigo panted as he was impaled over and over again.

Judging by the quickened breaths and gasps leaving Kenpachi, they were in the same boat and Ichigo soon felt a hand around his throbbing member. A few harsh tugs timed with Kenpachi's thrusts was all it took for Ichigo to shoot his load, his walls constricting around Kenpachi milking him for all he was worth.

At the moment of release Kenpachi bit down on Ichigo's shoulder before him the tangerine gasping loudly in surprise, pleasure and pain while leaning his head to the opposite side allowing Kenpachi better access to the area.

When he felt Kenpachi go limp inside him, said man slipped out of Ichigo's body while licking the wound he'd made with care. Ichigo was panting harshly, his chest expanding and shrinking quickly as he tried to regain his composure. Ichigo was completely boneless at the moment; the only thing holding him up was Kenpachi's arms which were still locked around his hips.

With a deep sigh of pleasure Kenpachi let himself fall back down onto the mattress with Ichigo in his arms, landing the tangerine with his head upon Kenpachi's chest.

When they both calmed down enough to speak properly the word which left their mouths simultaneously was "damn," making them both laugh loudly.

Ichigo twisted his body to engage Kenpachi in a passionate make out session before bending over the edge of the bed, searching for something.

With a victorious sound he sat back up with a cellphone which was not his in his hand. Opening it he went into the contact book and plotted in his contact info, before handing the phone to Kenpachi.

"This is the best I've had in a long time, call me up whenever you like," Ichigo purred sliding his body up against Kenpachi's, resting atop of his torso with a satisfied grin.

"Won't argue with ya there, you're the first one who's ever managed to take all of me," Kenpachi rumbled in response, kissing the top of Ichigo's head in affection.

"You can stay here till morning if you'd like, I don't mind you warming my bed for me," Ichigo purred while lazily tracing patterns across Kenpachi's chest with his finger.

"I'll take ya up on that offer," Kenpachi chuckled in response.

And thus both men easily slipped into a peaceful slumber, both dreaming of the one currently beside them in bed.

**I'm not dead, I promise! I've just encountered a writer's block yet again. I promise I'll finish ETE and BMBD as soon as I get the drive to write the final chapters for both stories. This oneshot here is an effort to banish the writer's block, let's hope it works.**

**And yeah, I made Kenpachi Norwegian like myself in this story. Kenpachi's face is really similar to that of many Scandinavian men so I thought why the heck not? XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this smutty little oneshot.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Ja-Ne.**


End file.
